Rajesh meets Daughter
by Thecakeluver
Summary: This is what would've happened if Raj had a daughter. Raj meets a talented, famous girl who turns out to be his daughter named Nina. Nina is a girl who needs help in life, knowing whats right and what's wrong. But what's the biggest problem is that the police are after her and her friends. PLEASE READ! This is my first big bang story so it's not very good so please no bad comments.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Raj had a daughter he never knew. Hmm...Well read and find out.**

* * *

It was a regular day at the office. Lunch came by quick and everyone went to the cafeteria. When seated it started out quiet like a mouse so Sheldon started the conversation. "So Leonard I heard you and Penny got back together...for like the hundredth time." He said.

"Yes well we will see if this will be a good relationship." Leonard said.

"You said that the last time and it happened to be horrible." Howard said.

"Yes but I will make this relationship the best."

"Well according to science and mathematics...you can't" Sheldon said. the rest laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Just wait, you will see that me and Penny's relationship will be perfect after a month."

"Ha. it's not like your hope of making you guises relationship perfect will come bursting through that door." Howard said. With that said a 11 year old girl came rushing through the door with three police man following her. She had tan skin with brown eyes and brownish black hair. She had on a black Shaw with a bright yellow shirt and a green skirt with black leggings and light brown boots. The child kept running until two policemen grabbed a hold of her. She started kicking and struggling to get free.

"Oh my." Sheldon said. "That girl has problems." The two policemen turned around and stopped. the girl stopped struggling and looked up at the chief.

"Now young lady this is the third time you ran away from your mother. And for the same reason because she lied to you all through your life. Ha that's the lamest excuse i had ever heard." the chief said.

"well it's true." the girl said.

"Ya right kid. Drake, Jeff check her." The two policemen gave a nod and put her down. They then started patting her down. The girl saw the policemen tazzers and softly grabbed them. She held the tazzers above their back. She then tazzed the men and they fell to the ground. She then came behind the chief and tazzed him for 10 seconds. She chuckled and began to run for the exit but she bumped into someone...her mother.

"Oh no."

"Oh no is right Nina. How dare you run away from your mother like that." the lady said. Raj recognized the woman and whispered...

"Bali." Howard turned to Raj.

"Do you know that woman?" Howard asked.

"Yes she used to be my girlfriend before I came to America."

"Really? She's pretty hot."

"Howard! your married to Bernadette. Your already taken." Leonard said.

"Your right. But do you know the child?"

"No. not one bit but all I know is that her name is Nina." Raj said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Bali just said it."

"Mom h-how did you find me." Nina asked.

"I have my ways. Now you are coming home with me and your father." Bali said.

"Oh right I go home to you and Ricky my step dad." Bali froze when she heard her daughter say that.

"H-how did you-" But she got cut off.

"Find out. do you really think I'm that stupid. I found my birth certificates a couple months ago and found out who my real father is. You keep saying it's Ricky but it's not. You lied to me, your one and only daughter."

"Nina I'm so sor-"

"Say sorry to yourself. I'm out of here and I hope I never see you again." She then pushed her mother out of the way and ran outside to the parking lot. Bali walked out of the building, to her car and to her home. Everyone in the Cafeteria went back to eating. Raj sat at his seat frozen.

"Guys I'm gonna call it a day. I uh..Don't feel really well." Raj said. Sheldon gasped and held his breath. He scooted back away from Raj.

"Sheldon what are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"I don't want to breath the toxic fumes of a sick person. Go home Raj." Sheldon said.

"OK. " Then Raj got up, took his tray, threw it away and left. When he reached the parking lot he saw Nina sitting on the curb throwing rocks at a trashcan. He walked to her and stared at her. "Um...Nina." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name. She turned around to see Raj.

"Um..hi. Can you help me find my dad?" Nina asked.

"Uh...Sure."

"OK. well according to my birth certificate it says my fathers name is Rajesh." Raj eyes widened then smiled. "Um...hello mister. a-are you alright?"

"Nina my name is Rajesh but some people call me Raj"

"And your my father?"

"Well is their anybody else you know named Rajesh."

"No...Dad" Raj hugged his now pronounced daughter.

"Wanna go back to my apartment?"

"Sure." Raj wrapped his arm around Nina's shoulder and they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. Raj then got in the drivers seat, started the car and they were off. while driving it was quiet. Raj wanted to know a little bit about his daughter so he said.."

"So can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Sure well my name is Nina Rajani Smith. My favorite color is green and I am well known as shy even around new people."

"That's the same with me except mostly with girls."

"Really? then how did you cooperate with my mom so well?"

"I don't really know actually. I guess we got drunk and started to get along very well. Then I decided to move to America and I guess she wasn't meant to be."

"Oh. So are your friends nice?"

"Yes but watch out for Sheldon. He is one talkative person."

"ah, i see. So are you going to see them tonight?"

"Actually it's my turn to have star wars night at my place so they are coming over to my place. "

"OK." After a couple minutes they arrived at his apartment. They got out and headed for his apartment room. When they got in she loved how his apartment was pretty big. Bigger than her moms. "Wow this place is big. Bigger than my moms."

"You lived in a small apartment?"

"Yeah. Since their was only 1 room i had to sleep on the couch. Uncomfortable but i got used to it."

"That's horrible. A child should never sleep on the couch i heard it can hurt ones back."

"It's true."

"So for now I am going to let you sleep with me."

"OK." A couple hours later the door bell rung and Raj opened the door to reveal his friends.

"Hello my homies, Come right on in." Once everyone was in he notice Sheldon wearing a mask. "Sheldon what are you wearing?"

"Your still sick. I insisted Leonard that I should stay home but who can resist Star wars night. But I'm just wearing this so I can't get infested with germs." Sheldon explained.

"Uh..OK but i wasn't really sick. It was only an excuse to get out of work. Oh guys I want you to meet someone important." Sheldon took off his masked and looked at Leonard.

"Who is this special someone?"

"Were going to find out" Leonard said.

"Um..Raj before we find out who it is..where is this someone?" Howard asked.

"She's in the lobby." Raj said.

"We didn't see anybody but a couple of kids and two policemen." Raj had wide eyes.

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked.

"No time to explain just follow me." The friends followed Raj downstairs to the lobby and by Raj's surprise Howard was right. Their were a group of kids and two policemen. "What's going on?" the Policemen turned to Raj

"Well apparently these children are accused of having a party after midnight with the music blaring. We got thirty reports from people of music blaring and they can't go to sleep." The policemen said.

"That's it. Well what's their punishment?"

"Dance until they collapse."

"But the party was months ago." Nina said.

"It doesn't matter. the judge decided your punishment and you have to do it."

"What a lame punishment."A kid named Darren said.

"well it's not my choice. Now we will be leaving now, tomorrow you kids will dance at the gymnastics studio." the kids groaned.

"That's it...you kids dance right now. but outside this lobby is small."

"Why don't you just take that girl criminal to jail." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon." Howard, Raj and Leonard said.

"What she ruined my lunch and now we only have 10 minutes till the food get's here and 15 minutes until Star wars."

"But officer that's that's my daughter." Raj said.

"Your what?"

"Ya she was the special someone."

The officer turned to Nina." It's your lucky day Nina. Just make sure your father watches your every move."

"And if I don't"

"Then i will have to taz-" The officer stopped talking when he noticed his Tazzer gone and was replaced with a fruit. "Give me my tazzer."

"Give me my piece of fruit." They slowly handed each other their belongings.

"But you still have to do the punishment tomorrow with your friends until your parents come. Starts at 11:45..don't be late or you will have extra time." Nina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine whatever."

"Good." Then the police officers and the kids left. Nina turned to his father and friends.

"So these are your friends?"

"Ya. This is Sheldon, Leonard and Howard."

"Hi." They said.

"Hi I'm Nina." Nina said.

"Um..Nina who were those kids." Raj asked.

"My friends."

"They don't look very trustworthy."

"Because their criminals like her." Sheldon said.

"I am not a criminal and neither are my friends. Sure we might steal the cops tazzers and handcuffs but that's all we do. Were not criminals, we only do that because we lived a hard life."

"Did your mom only celebrate achievements or just birthdays?" Leonard asked.

"Neither. She only cared about herself and Rickey, not me. She would never come to my spelling bee's, Dance competitions, Talent shows or birthday parties. It's like I was a ghost to her. That's why I never know what's right and what's wrong."

"Wow. Hard life."

"Come on i think we should go back to the apartment. Star wars is about to come on." But the police officer came bursting through the door and gave a glare at Nina.

"Give me my tazzer back!" He said. Nina rolled her eyes, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the tazzer. He grabbed it but still glared at her.

"What?" Nina asked. He just stuck out his hand and she just sighed. Her father and his friends were confused. She then pulled out another tazzer and they had wide eyes.

"and my pepper spray." Nina groaned and pulled out his pepper spray. "And my handcuffs."

"I don't have your handcuffs."

"Then who does?"

"Daniel does." The officer then ran outside to Daniel. Nina chuckled and pulled out his handcuffs. "Haha.. he's such a dunderhead."

"Nina you stole all that?" Raj asked.

"Told you I lived a hard life. Plus it's kind of an addiction to me and my friends. Oh and who's are these superman comics?" She held out one of Sheldon's super hero comic.

"What the...I just had that in my bag. How in the world did you get it?" Sheldon said.

"had a lot of practice. So can we just get going I really need to eat."

"Criminal."

"Say criminal one more time and you'll find yourself duck tapped to the wall when you wake up in the morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I duck tapped Rickey to a vacuum cleaner when he kept calling me a wimp. And trust me even though I got in trouble it was still hilarious and I can't wait to see you scream like a girl." She gave a little chuckle and went to her father's apartment. Sheldon looked at Raj.

"How can that evil criminal so called girl be your daughter. She's too mean to be yours. She reminds me of all the bullies that kept giving me wedgies in high school." Then they all went upstairs. What they didn't know is that Nina heard what Sheldon said. And she will have to plan her revenge. After star wars night everyone left and Leonard told Nina that Everyone even Penny, Bernadette and Amy will come and pick her up after her punishment is over. She understood and said goodnight. Raj told her it was time for bed and she went laid in bed. They both said their good nights and went to sleep. Nina woke up at 3:00 in the morning, Got dressed and left to put her revenge plan into action.

9:30 am~

When Sheldon woke up he felt very uncomfortable, he couldn't move his whole body. He noticed that he was over his bed for some odd reason. He looked at himself and noticed that he was duck tapped to the wall." AHHHHHH!" Sheldon screamed. This woke up Leonard and he came bursting through the door.

"Oh my god what happened?" Leonard asked.

"I'll tell you what happened. It was that evil little girl."

"If it was her she would have found a way inside the apartment."

'the window Leonard..The window."

"OK stay here I'm going to get Penny."

"Hurry my body feels numb." Leonard put on his robe and ran to Penny's apartment. He knocked on the door fast. Penny opened the door tired.

"What?" She said. She noticed Leonard. "Oh hi Leonard...what's up."

"not good."

"What's wrong?"

"Sheldon got duck tapped to the wall."

"Oh my god is he OK?"

"Ya but he's freaking out."

"OK I'm coming." Then the both of them ran inside his apartment and into Sheldon's bedroom. "Sheldon who did this?"

"The criminal." Penny looked at Leonard confused.

"A girl named Nina who is also..."

"Also..what?"

"Raj's daughter."

"Raj has a daughter?"

"Hard to believe i know."

"Will you two stop believing and help me out of this."

"Ya OK." Then the two spent an hour and a half trying to get Sheldon out of the duck tape. When they were finished they went into the living room.

"So Leonard can you describe Nina for me." Penny said.

"Oh I can do that for you. She's a girl who always get's into trouble, ruins my lunch and never aloud in this apartment again." Sheldon said.

"Did I say Sheldon?"

"no."

"OK then. So Leonard describe her for me. What does she look like, what does she do for fun, Stuff like that."

"Well she looks like a lot like Raj. Um...Like what Sheldon said, She is a troublemaker and-"

"Wait define troublemaker."

"She get's into trouble by the police a lot."

"Like a lot or a lot a lot?"

"A lot a lot."

"Ya she steals tazzers from police and my comic books." Sheldon took a pause. "My comic books." Sheldon ran for his room. When he got in he noticed that 6 of his comics were missing. he ran back into the living room. "she stole six of my comics."

"OK calm down Sheldon-"

"Don't tell me to clam down she stole my property. And duck taped me to a wall...when I was sleeping."

"OK well we'll just go talk to Raj about what Nina is doing and sort this all out." Penny said

"Fine but I'm eating first. If I don't eat then I can't focus and my brain won't work."

"Fine eat then get dressed. And hurry we need to meet with Howard, Bernadette and Amy." Leonard said.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Because you, Bernadette and Amy haven't met her yet. So we all are going to pick her up after her punishment is over."

"Punishment. What she do?"

"We'll tell you later." Sheldon said.

"Fine. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Then everyone went to do their thing. After about an hour and 15 minutes they were at Raj's apartment room. Leonard knocked on the door and Raj answered it. Sheldon moved his way in.

"OK where is she? Where is that girl?" Sheldon said.

"I just dropped her off an hour ago. The police said be back in about an hour and a half. That's all it takes because they did this multiple times and it only takes them that long to collapse." Raj said.

"It only took me 30 minutes to collapse."

"Ya. So Penny i can see you heard that I have a daughter."

"Ya and I'm still concerned. Are you sure it's your daughter?" Penny asked.

"Ya it said so on her Birth certificate and those things are never wrong."

"Wow. Well I heard a lot about her."

"Ya it's actually hard to believe to. My parents couldn't believe it either...my mama even fainted."

"Wow...uh OK. So how long of a drive is it from here to the studio?" Leonard said.

"Uh about 20 minutes. I was going to leave but you guys came in. And Howard said he, Bernadette and Amy are on their way there."

"Well lets go I want to teach that girl a lesson." Sheldon said.

"Why what she do?"

"When I was sleeping she went into my room, duck taped me to the wall and stole six of my super hero comic's"

"well she's in trouble. Let's go." Then they all left to the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived they saw Bernadette car and saw Bernadette, Howard and Amy get out. Leonard parked and they got out.

"Man this place is huge." Bernadette said.

"Ya and it's even bigger on the inside."

"Well let's go." Penny said and they all walked to the entrance. When they got in they saw a few parents and some children about the age of 5 or 6. They looked to where the rest of the parents were looking and they saw Nina and her friends talking. Then they saw the group split into 4 groups. Then they heard the kids singing. Once that was done the kids took a breather. Nina's family was impressed.

"That was fun." Nina said.

"She doesn't seem to bad." Penny said.

"Yeah we were way better then you girls." Daniel said. Nina stopped what she was doing and looked at Daniel.

"No you weren't." Nina's friend Paisley put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nina this is not the best time." Paisley said.

"Oh are you going to let your little pet Ginny pig do your talking for you." A kid named James said.

"A what? You called me a WHAT?!"

"Ginny pig."

"Oh that's it." Then all the girls stood in a group and some girls cracked their knuckles. The boys did the same thing. After that Daniel yelled charge and the boys ad girls started to run at each other and fight. All the parents were sorta used to this happening but Raj and his friends weren't.

"Oh my god. I can't believe the parents aren't doing a thing about this." Penny said. Then the two policemen came into the building and blew their whistle. The kids stopped fighting and stood up.

"That's it you kids are done. You kids are gonna work for 6 hours a day for the next 3 weeks." A policemen said.

"Oh and Nina." Another policemen said.

'What police dorks?"

"No more hand tricks. It just gets on our nerves..and give me my tazzer back."

"No."

"And why not."

"Because someone graffiti on your car. "

"What!" Then the cops ran outside to find that every single one of their cars have been graffiti.

"Well i guess we have to go to jail now don't we." Derrek said.

"No since their going to go to a car wash we get to have more fun. Plus the parents just got here. they want to see some entertainment." Paisley said.

"Oh and the kids want to join in...right?" Nina said.

'Ya." the kids said.

"OK. come on show us what you got." Daniel said. But 6 policemen came through the door mad holding tazzers.

"OK kids we had enough of these games. Now were going to be easy on you right now." A policemen named Jerry said.

''Uh ha. Well did you find out who Graffiti your car yet?" Daniel asked.

"Well we thought it was you kids. Was it you?" Officer Tom said.

"*sigh* you know how my older brother and his gang go around Graffiti walls." The police shook their heads. "Well it was him and his dumb gang. Us kids don't know how to Graffiti. But I don't think it was Skylar though. He's taking care of his daughter now." Nina said.

"Oh OK. By the way teaching these kids to be like you kids isn't right. we don't need anymore lame kids being criminals all their life." Every kid gasped. Even the little kids felt a tear roll down their cheeks. Then every kids sadness went into anger. Officer Tom kept on Babbling about how the kids are lame and should live a happy life.

"Paisley do you and everyone else have their tazzers,pepper spray and cloth that can make people go to sleep?" Nina whispered. Paisley checked everyone even the little kids and they all had their gear.

"Yep." Paisley said. Nina grinned and looked at the policemen.

"We might be people who steal and do bad stuff. But we do have a way with our hands." The police had wide eyes and checked their belts. They noticed that everything was gone except their guns. They looked at the kids and saw them holding all their stuff.

"Oh no." All the policemen said. The two little kids above the police man spilled a bucket of fry oil and glitter all over the police.

"You kids need to control your anger." Officer Jim said.

"No way in heck." Nina yelled. Then the kids started to attack the police. After 15 minutes the police were knocked out cold.

"Not so fast." A person said. Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Nina's older brother Skylar. Skylar had brown hair and green eyes.

"Skylar w-what are you doing here? Please and I'm begging you..please don't tell mom and your dad or the police."

"Don't worry sis i won't tell. If you never tattled on me i won't tattle on you." Skylar said.

"OK so what you doing here?"

"Oh Molly want's to join. She begged me all day and I let her stay up after her bedtime to come and see you." Then his daughter Molly walked in. She had Dirty blond hair and green eyes. Molly ran into Nina's arms.

"OK so Molly what do you wanna do?" She shrugged. "I sorta forgot your not much of a talker." She just giggled then had an idea. She whispered a song that everybody will want to dance to. Nina smiled and picked her up. She walked to her friends and she told what Molly had in mind. They all smiled and Nina put Molly down. "OK so this will only take a minute but if you guys want to join in you may. Were gonna play something that probably everyone knows here." Then the Cupid shuffle began to play.

When they were done every kid went to their parent/guardian. Raj found his daughter talking to her older brother. "daddy can i stay with Aunt Nina for a little while longer?" Molly begged her father.

"Fine but only 15 more minutes." Skylar said.

"Yes! your the best daddy ever." Skylar smiled at the sound of his daughters sentence.

"I know but please be careful. We still need to see mommy at the hospital by 10:00." Molly nodded and her and Nina went to the highest yet longest balance board. Raj went to Penny.

"Hey Penny." Raj said.

"Yeah." Penny said.

"You wanna go over there and meet her. She's alone with the kid."

"Um..sure." Then Penny went to Nina and Molly. "Hey Nina." Nina turned to Penny.

"Um..hi. uh..do i know you?" Nina asked.

"Well not really but your dad told me a lot about you."

"Oh your penny. I'm Nina." She stuck out her hand and Penny shook it.

"So what you doing?"

"Oh I'm teaching Molly how to do Gymnastics/ Dance on a balance board. You know like cart wheels, Somersaults, stuff like that."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"Yeah. It took me a while but I finally got it."

"Really? How long?"

"6 Months. Took a lot of practice just to get it right. Once I got the hang of it, it started to be pretty easy."

"Wow. Man I wish i was still that flexible."

"Aunt Nina I'm still afraid of heights." Molly said breathing heavily.

"Oh right i forgot all about your fear. OK well whatever you do, don't look down. Take a deep breath and Just think your at the park, like when were playing tag or playing Frisbee." Nina said. Molly nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was at the park with her aunt. "I-It's still not working."

" It's gonna be OK. Just think of all the happy thoughts." Molly nodded and closed her eyes again. After a while she opened them up and looked down. She noticed that her fear of heights is now gone. She turned to Nina and ran right into her arms and gave her a big hug.

"My fear of heights is gone. Thanks aunt Nina."

"Your welcome. And you just ran on a balance board." Molly smiled and let go of the hug. When they had their personal space the both of them started dancing without falling. Nina noticed her brother watching them in worry. Nina rolled her eyes at Skylar. "Get over here cheerleader." Skylar had wide eyes.

"How did you know I was a cheerleader?"

"I have my ways now get your butt over here."

"No." Nina sighed and stopped dancing.

"Penny can you watch Molly for a minute."

"Sure" Then Nina jumped down and walked to her brother.

"Why won't you come dance."

"You know why. We lost because of me."

"It was only one time."

"Yes but we lost the championships."

"Still it was 4 years ago. 3 months before Molly was born, you weren't focused."

"Still."

"Come on your the smart one in the family...do your calculations and make your choice."

"Hey your the gifted one in the family."

"Uh..define gifted."

"Lets see... You can dance, you started doing gymnastics at age 1, you can do that thing with your hands and you can sing in a soprano voice. I don't think i have ever met a Indian person who can sing that high. No offense."

"She's not a bad singer." Amy said. The rest agreed.

"Are you sure she's your daughter?" Howard asked.

"Howard!" Leonard said.

"Just asking."

"So wanna dance?" Nina asked her older brother.

"Uh..no. I'm a little worried that it'll happen again." Skylar said.

"Ah...come on. I know that dancer slash cheerleader is in their somewhere."

"No Nina."

"Who was the one who taught me everything that i needed to know about dancing."

"Me."

"And who taught me the person who i am today."

"You mean by being a bad guy/girl who gets into trouble."

"ya."

'Then that was me.."

"Do you want to be Molly's role model because your mine. I mean you were the only one who actually cared about me."

"True"

"So..you in?"

"Fine but just this once. Oh and i think you and Daniel are secretly dating."

"N-no where not. I would never date a guy like him. Plus if Derrek finds out he'll kill him."

"Hey i said that about Melissa and were engaged."

"Yeah i heard."

"I wasn't supposed to tell you until tomorrow."

"Well their a thing called technology." She showed his phone. He had wide eyes and checked his pocket.

"I swear-"

"You swear what."

'Ugh never mind." She handed him his phone and he took it.

"Just go over there to Molly and Penny I'll be there in a sec." Skylar nodded and walked to his daughter and Penny. Nina went to her father and friends. "So dad do you and your friends wanna join"

"Nina your in big trouble." Raj said.

"Why what she do?" Bernadette asked.

"She duck taped Sheldon to a wall while he was sleeping." Leonard said. Nina tried to hold back her laugh. "It was quiet funny actually."

"And she stole 6 of my comic books." Sheldon added.

"No i didn't i just misplaced them. Their in your closet."

"Oh."

"Yeah so wanna join?"

"I'm not. Us Sheldon's don't dance." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Well dad do you and the rest of your friends want to join?"

"Um..I don't know Nina. I mean we really don't dance as much as you and your friends." Raj said.

"Oh well it's your loss. If you wanna at least try to dance come and join us. And Leonard i think Penny would really appreciate it if you would try. Once again it's your choice, not mine." then she walked to Skylar, Molly and Penny.

"Guys I think we should join." Leonard said.

"Are you sure? Leonard i don't dance." Sheldon said.

"The question is do we even know how to dance?" Raj added.

"It doesn't hurt to try right?" Leonard said

"Right? It's just like the saying..'it's good to try new things.'" Amy said.

"So let's go."

"Wait are you sure we should go right now because i don't even know what their doing right now?" Sheldon said. They all looked at the gang and they were just dancing on the wood floor.

"Sheldon their just dancing."

'That's dancing?"

"Yes were you raised in a barn."

"No even if I was i would be a farmer."

"Sheldon he's being sarcastic." Howard said.

"Oh."

"Hey Sheldon?!" Nina yelled.

"What is it?" Nina showed his new phone that he just got with a grin on her face.

"Is this yours?" Sheldon checked his bag and found that his phone was gone.

"Give me it back."

"Why don't you go get it?" Howard asked.

"No way she already duck taped me to the wall i think I'm good."

"Ugh fine Mr Lazy." Nina said then walked to him. She stopped right in front of the group.

"No give me my phone."

"Fine but first..." Nina put the phone in one hand and covered it up with the other hand. Then she blew on her hand and opened her hands to find out that his phone was gone.

"Wheres my phone?"

"Leonard check your jacket pocket." Leonard was confused but did so and found sheldons phone. Sheldon snatched his phone back. then Skylar came over holding Molly.

"Hey Molly wants to say goodbye." Skylar said and handed Molly to Nina.

"Bye Molly."

"Bye aunt Nina. I love you." Molly said.

"Love you to kiddo and happy early 5th birthday."

"Thanks." Then Skylar grabbed Molly.

"Oh and you know that the next competition is this Thursday right?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah it's the cover one right?"

"Yeah but you do know that you have to sing a song to Derrek in a foreign language. Oh and Molly wants to join."

"Oh great and Yeah that would be nice. We do allow little kids to join so she's in."

"Yeah. Listen I gotta go I'll tell Melissa that you said hi."

"OK thanks." Then the siblings hugged and Skylar left.

"Are you sure that's your brother. you guys don't look anything a like." Leonard said.

"He's my step brother. The one who actually taught me everything i need to know in life. Well next to being a girl who does bad stuff."

"Oh and what's this competition thing?" Raj asked.

"Oh every 3 months the state has this singing and or dancing competition. Theirs 3 types of competitions. The first is the regular one to get into the semi finals, then after that, theirs the finals then whoever wins the finals goes to the world national finals and whoever wins that is the world winner. We won none so far but it doesn't matter, it's just fun."

"Oh OK."

"Yeah so should we get going?"

"Fine but We'll discuss your punishment when we get home." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever you say." Then they all got into their separate cars and went to their homes.


End file.
